House of Hades
by Rakanisho
Summary: So, this is my HoH This chapter is after the attack in the preview in Son of (You have to read the preview to understand my fanfic) SOrry if it's sort of My grammars and (English is not my native language :) ) Thanks and hope you'll like


LEO

"**IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?"**he said while trying to stand up.

"Barely" Frank replied. He offered his hand to Hazel and helped her stand up. Leo sighed and looked around him.

"Seems like everyone's okay. Frank's here, Hazel too, Piper and Jason's alright, Nico's cool." Leo paused "Wait, where's Coach Hedge?"

"Right here, boy!" Coach Hedge said. He was lying face first on the ground with a table above him. "I'm stuck"

"Don't worry Coach" Jason said and lifted the table. Coach Hedge crawls away from the table then stood up his feet. He stands firmly as if he was the one who lifted up the table.

"I could lift that table if I wasn't lying face first, but thanks anyway" He said and tapped Jason's back.

"Uh, you're welcome, I guess" Jason said and repositioned the table back to its place.

"Is there any damage?" Piper asked.

Leo looked at the foremast and took a deep breath. "It's damaged real bad" Leo paused "But hey, we can still fix this. All we need is to repair the sail, gather some metal, and look for celestial bronze."

"Not again" Hazel said "Are we going to deal with Narcissus again?"

"I don't think so, we already got his last celestial bronze" Leo said "Besides, were just gonna need a little piece of it."

"The question is, where can we find one?" Frank said

"At Narcissus' cousin, perhaps?" Piper suggested.

Everyone laughed.

"Even if it's gonna be his cousin or his brother, I think we can still handle it like last time" as Leo said this, he remembered Echo; Still waiting for Narcissus to love her. If only…

"Alright. Who's coming with me?" Leo said

Hazel heaved a big sigh "I think it's gonna be me"

"No. I'll go" Nico said. "You need to stay here sis"

"But Nico, it's alright. Besides, I can detect the celestial bronze easily"

"I know you can do it. But I know you don't want to" Nico looked at her sister "I don't wanna lose my sister" He paused "Again"

"But—"

"Hey, not to worry; I'll bring my celestial bronze detector. I made one in case things happen. Now, where was it?" Leo said, fumbling in his tool belt. "Ah! Here it is. So, let's go?" He looked at Nico. Nico nodded.

Hazel took her brother's hands "Thank you. You won't lose me, I promise" She hugged her brother tightly then let him go. "Be careful!"

"I will." Nico said.

"Uh, don't I also get a goodbye hug?" Leo said.

"I'll be happy to give it to you, boy" Coach Hedge suggested and opened his arms "Come on, don't be shy"

"Uh…Never mind. I'm good" Leo said while backing away. All of them cracked a laugh, even Nico.

"See ya, everyone!" Leo said then whispered to Nico. "Come on, let's go before he catches up to us"

"Good idea" Nico said and they ran towards the exit. Leo thought he heard Coach Hedge call them, but it was too vague to hear what he said. Something like _ambush at Nepal_. _What does that even mean?_ _Maybe Coach Hedge just wanted me to hug him, but—jeez seriously?_ Leo thought as he and Nico set out to find a piece of celestial bronze.

"So, how's the detector going?" Nico said. After all the walking in the thick forest, Nico have remained silent until now.

"Not that good, but I think I'm getting something from right there." Leo pointed towards the east side of the forest. "But it's really faint"

"Why don't we give it a try?

"But what if it's a trap?"

"Well, if it's celestial bronze we should have a go. If there are monsters guarding it I think we can handle it."

"If you say so" Leo said and changed their course. As they walked towards east, the signal became clearer and clearer. Leo hoped it's not a trap leading to some lunatic fans of Narcissus seeking for their revenge. Their walk was so silent that the only sound Leo could hear is the crunching of leaves and twigs every time they walk. Finally, Leo couldn't hold on to the silence much longer.

"So—"

He was cut off by the sound of an enormous flapping of wings coming from above

"What in the depth of tartarus is that?"

"It's a Hippogriff! It has a body of a horse, while the rest are griffin" Nico said.

"Is it dangerous?"

"No, as long as you don't provoke it"

"But why is he coming right after us?" Leo cried as the Hippogriff came swooping down towards them "Hit the ground!"

Both of them dove down the ground, but before Leo touched the ground the Hippogriff's talon smashed into Leo's hand sending his detector to go up into the sky.

Leo gasped "My CB detector!"

The Hippogriff passed above them and was chasing something behind them. Leo looked behind them and saw what the Hippogriff was busy at; it was a giant boar with big tusks.

"An Erymanthian boar" Nico said

"Is it the Hippogriff's enemy?"

"Not that I have read one. Maybe it did something to make the Hippogriff mad"

Both creatures ran away chasing each other. When their cries were far away, did only Leo stood up and pressed his palms.

"Your palm is hurt" Nico said.

"And the detector's gone." Leo replied.

"Did you bring any ambrosia and nectar?"

Leo looked at Nico with eyes that said _uh-oh_. "Did you?"

"Mother of Zeus! How can we be so careless about it?" Nico said and placed his forehead with his palm.

"Maybe because we were trying to get away from Coach Hedge?" Leo paused and suddenly remembered Coach Hedge "So that's why he was trying to come after us!"

"What?"

"I heard him call up to us, but it was too vague to hear him. I thought he said ambush at Nepal, now I understood what he meant: ambrosia and nectar!" Leo hit his head with his fists "Stupid! Just—how can I even get more stupid than this?"

"Hey! Stop hurting yourself." Nico said while stopping Leo from hitting himself "Besides, I wouldn't look back if I were you. What if he'll hug me to death?"

"Exactly" Leo said and they both chuckled.

"Where did the detector go?" Nico asked

"Somewhere far, far away from us" Leo answered

"Can you pull ambrosia and nectar from your magic tool belt?"

"Lemme try" Leo said and rummaged through his belt. With a great sigh he said: "No luck, but I did found some bandages"

"I think that'll help" Nico said and helped Leo wrap the bandage to his wound.

"Thanks"

"Don't mention it" Nico said while tying the knot "There". Nico stared towards the east. "So, you said the radar points towards the east."

"Yeah"

"We better get going. The sun's about to go down" Nico said. Together, they walk towards the east side of the forest with not a single idea of what monsters they might encounter again.

LEO

Leo trudged up with Nico towards the looming darkness of the forest. The sun has already fallen down and they haven't found any luck on celestial bronze.

"I'm _really_ hungry" Leo muttered.

Nico sighed "Me too"

Leo looked up at the sky "The sky's sure beautiful tonight" he said then suddenly paused at the smoke coming from the forest "Hey, is the forest on fire?"

"I don't think so. It'd be thicker than that if it's a forest fire. Maybe it came from a camp"

"Camp sounds good" Leo said "We could use some food and shelter. It's probably going to be warm there since there's a bonfire"

"What if it's a Laistrygonian's bonfire" Nico said

"Well, we gotta give it a try. Maybe the celestial bronze's there"

"Alright, let's go" Nico was tired to even argue about Laistrygonians and bonfires.

They trudged towards where the smoke is coming. It was a couple of minutes before they were near the bonfire. They peeked at the place. No sign of monsters. All they saw were empty cans of beans and sodas, a crackling bonfire, a tent that could fit two people, and a camping bag. Besides everything, nothing or no one was around. They emerged from the tree slowly and prepared for any monsters to suddenly leap in front of them. As they took three steps towards the bonfire, a girl's voice called out from behind the tent.

"Who's there?" the girl called out.

"Oh! Uh—didn't see you there. I'm Leo and this is my friend Nico. We're not bad. We're not gonna hurt anyone"

"Of course you won't. That's what everybody says" she said while emerging from the tent. Leo could now see her but vaguely. She has a short dark hair, a loose jacket, and she's carrying a frying pan. A very big frying pan.

"Whoa! Please don't hit us with that pan" Leo said raising his wounded arms.

"Wait. You're hurt?" the girl stared at Leo's wrapped wound. She moved closer to them. Leo could now see her face clearly. Her black hair was leveled to her neck; she had intense dark black eyes, pale skin tone, and her face was covered with freckles. Nico gasped. Leo stared at him and mouthed '_What's the matter?_' Nico took one last look at the girl mouthed '_Nothing'. _She lowered down her frying pan. "Let me see your wound"

Leo hesitated, then he sighed and peeled the bandage from the wound and showed it to the girl. The girl gasped. "That's a deep cut. Wait here" she said then scurries over her camping bag.

Leo and Nico looked at each other. _Is she trying to help us?_ They thought. The girl came back, carrying a box of first aid kit. She gestured them to sit by the bonfire. Leo and Nico followed her and sat on the ground.

"Your hand?" The girl reached out. Leo hesitated at first, then placed his hands on the girl's hands. She quickly worked her way to tend the wound. Leo flinched every time the girl touches his wound. When she was done cleaning the wound, she tied it with a bandage from her kit.

"Ouch!" Leo yelped as the girl tied the knot.

"Sorry" she said, then stared at both of them. "Where are you from?"

"We're from uh—just here" Leo said.

"Here, In the middle of nowhere?" She said

"What he means is that we live here, somewhere near here" Nico cut in

"Uh-huh" the girl said.

"And—uh—we were also having a camp just a few yards away. But our dog got lost—"

"Who's a German Shepherd" Leo said

"And has a friend cat" Nico said.

"Who sings soprano" Leo said, Nico stared at him and Leo mouthed '_What?'_

"A cat that sings soprano? Well that's new" the girl said "Well then. If you don't wanna tell me, fine. I won't tell where I am from too."

Leo's stomach suddenly growled in protest.

"You should eat. I can hear your tummy growling" she said then rummaged at her pack. She finally grabbed what she needs and passed them to Leo and Nico. "Here, it's not that much but it'll do"

"Thanks" Nico said.

"Yeah thanks. I love meatballs" Leo said "Uh, do you happen to have any can opener or something?"

"Yeah sure" she said and grabbed a can opener from her bag and tossed it to Leo.

Leo struggled on opening the can, Nico offered to open it for him and as soon as Leo got the opened can, he started munching on his way.

"So—"Leo said between mouthfuls of meatballs "Why are you camping all by yourself?"

"Oh—Uh…"she paused "I—uh—like camping. Yeah, really love it!" she beamed, but Leo can tell that she was lying.

"It seems like you've been here for a long time" Nico regarded the empty cans lying around.

"Yeah, I've been here for like, a day or two; or maybe three or four?" She said.

"What's your name?" Leo asked.

"Shouldn't it be _me_ that should be asking that to you?" Marceline answered.

Leo flushed and cleared his throat "Sorry. I'm Leo Valdez. I'm from Houston"

"And I'm Nico di Angelo" Nico said.

"Nice meeting you. I'm Marceline Barnes." She shook her hands to Leo and Nico. "I gotta go get some firewood. I'll be back" she said and got to her feet. When she was far away did only Nico spoke.

"You didn't flinch when I tied the bandage to your hands" Nico said.

Leo's face turned red "What? I didn't—Of course I flinched! You just didn't see it"

"I know you find her attractive"

"What? Her? No way man" Leo said, glad that the shadows covered his face "Hey, why are we even talking about that? Let's focus about the celestial bronze."

"If you say so" Nico said "Could you build another celestial bronze detector?"

"I guess so. But it'll take time before I finish it."

"Well, we could give it a try. Maybe if you could finish it by tomorrow we can get back on our tracks where there's daylight"

"That is not a bad idea" Leo pondered "Okay, I'll do it"

"Do what?" Marceline said. Both Leo and Nico jumped. She was holding a bunch of firewood and was standing close to them.

"What? What do you mean?" Leo said.

"Well, I heard you saying something like blah, blah, blah, finish it by tomorrow, blah, blah, blah, okay I'll do it. What do you mean by 'Okay I'll do it'?"

"What we meant is uh…" Leo pondered "…Is that we'll—"

Marceline sighed "Never mind. It's none of my business"

Leo and Nico sighed. They watched her feed the fire with wood.

"So, where do you come from, Marceline? Do you have a family? Friends?" Leo asked

"I have neither of them" She said, looking at the crackling bonfire "But I did have a loving mother."

"Did? You mean she left you?"

"No, no. She loves me more than herself. She would never leave. Except after the day she died"

"Oh" Leo and Nico said in unison "We're sorry"

"No, don't be. I mean you weren't the one that caused her death." She said "I just wondered. Why do people say sorry if someone dies? It just doesn't make sense"

_Why do they?_ Leo thought. Nico yawned. Leo realized how exhausted they were. Nico's face looked like he hasn't got any sleep for five days.

"You guys look exhausted. You should get some rest"

"No, it's okay" Nico said.

"You guys should sleep. Especially you, Err..."

"Nico" Leo said.

"...Yeah, Nico. You look like a dead man"

"Oh, he usually looks like that. Don't worry" Leo said. Nico stared at him. "Oh, but you really look exhausted than before, Nico. She's right, you should get some sleep."

"I'll make the bed. Wait a minute" Marceline said and went inside the tent. After a few minutes, she emerged from the tent.

"It's ready. You two can go." Marceline said.

"But, how about you? Don't you wanna sleep?" Nico said.

"I'll be on watch, since there are weird animals wandering near the camp."

"Weird animals?" Both Leo and Nico said.

"Yeah, weirder than my face" Marceline said. "Some are very big while others are small. I even saw one with only one eye, glad it didn't come near me"

Both Leo and Nico stared at each other thinking the same thing _She can see through the mist_.

"What's the matter?" Marceline asked.

"Nothing, just tired" Nico said and dragged himself towards the tent. When he got inside, he popped his head out one last time "Hey Marceline?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you" He said and went back into the tent.

"Don't mention it" She smiled and sank herself to the log.

"You look exhausted too" Leo said.

"No, I'm fine" She yawned.

They were silent for a moment, until Leo couldn't handle it any longer.

"Hey, Uh, Marceline?"

"Hmm?"

"Tell me the truth. Were you really camping here all by yourself?"

She was silent. She gave no reply. They both sat awkwardly in the log. The only sound that can be heard is the crackling of the fire and the branches swaying by the night breeze. Suddenly, she dropped her head. Leo couldn't believe what he heard: She was sobbing.

"I miss my mother" she said in between sobs. _Oh gods_, He thought. He doesn't know how to comfort someone. _Should I hug her? _He thought _No, that would be too awkward. Maybe hold her hand?_ But all he did was drop his head.

"I miss my mother too" He said. Marceline stopped her sobbing.

"You also lost your mother?"

"In a fire, that…" He paused. His tears rolling down his cheeks "…I caused"

She moved beside him and placed her hands on his shoulder. "I'm sorry"

Leo laughed sheepishly "Now you said 'sorry'"

Marceline smiled "I don't know. It's kinda automatic" They laughed.

They were both silent for a while.

"I was actually lost in the middle of this forest. My used to be 'friends' tricked me, they left me here in this weird forest" Marceline said, gazing directly at the fire. "I was trying to find my way out when I realized: 'Why would I want to go back to that messed up place?' so then I decided to stay here with these weird animals lurking in the dark"

.

.

.

.

.

To be continued ('cause I have no idea what I'll write next)


End file.
